Alfred F. Jones
Personality Alfred tends to be loud, obnoxious, and starved for attention. He can't stand not being the apple of the peoples' eye, and as such he does everything in his power to get noticed and look good doing it. Unfortunately, he's rather self-centered (as if that wasn't apparent), and his ideas of what is awesome don't always correspond with the rest of the world's. In short, he pretty much gets on everyone's nerves. Most find it hard to hate him completely, though, since he is actually very friendly (in his overbearing way) and he is willing to listen to others' ideas (even if he does usually change them and take credit for them later). He considers himself a big damn hero, and has actually proved it once or twice, rescuing damsels in distress from amorous squids and rampaging dragons. Background Alfred is a pureblooded wizard, born to a respectable, wealthy London family who impressed upon him from a very young age the values and traditions of proper wizarding society and what it means to be a respectable gentleman. Well, sort of. Alfred's mother died from complications due to childbirth, leaving his father to raise his twin boys alone. And, while he tried his best, sometimes that just isn't good enough. Alfred thrived on attention from the very start, easily overshadowing his rather quieter brother. But siblings have to share, and single fathers have to make a living, so poor, attention-starved Alfred was left feeling gypped. When circumstances dropped another child into their dumpster laps, the situation only got worse. By the time he reached school age, Alfred had built up a healthy resentment toward his attention-stealing brothers and the father who never had enough time. Fortunately, Hogwarts was just what the doctor ordered. Sure, there was more competition, but there were so many more outlets to give him the attention he so sorely needed. He made friends (as well as enemies), and turned his attention-whoring ways on the world at large. He also had his first real flying lesson, which, as it turns out, he loves almost as much as he loves breathing oxygen. He also met many muggle-born witches and wizards, which led to a growing fascination with that world he had never known. For the moment, a crisis had been averted. It couldn't last. Hogwarts didn't go year-round, and Alfred found himself back into the family's London apartment all too soon. Tensions mounted. Alfred began to rebel against what he now saw as overbearing strictness. He took to running off to explore muggle London, much to his traditionalist father's chagrin. Everything came to a head during the Christmas holidays Alfred's fifth year in a fight that ended in Alfred's running away from home on the broomstick he had recently bought himself with his very own money. With a new feeling of freedom (that's what the F stands for), he got himself a kitten and a girlfriend in short order, and everything seemed to be going fine. That is, until his father left his position at the Ministry for Magic and took up a teaching spot at Hogwarts itself. Nevertheless, Alfred still felt as though he'd won his little war of independence. Rather than returning to his father's house that summer, Alfred made plans to live with his father's cousin in Paris and earn some extra cash by working in his bakery. However, when he and his girlfriend broke up shortly before the end of the school year, Alfred found himself a bit lonelier than he'd expected in a country whose language he didn't really speak. Nevertheless, he managed to entertain himself by practicing his French with customers, learning to bake, abusing the Hogwarts journal system, entertaining guests, and drinking underage. Independence does have its benefits. Relationships Too many. What a ho. Friends Raimei Shimizu A close friend of his, though they bicker almost constantly. He had quite a crush on her for a time, but he's since gotten over it, and their relationship is more like siblings (which explains all the bickering). He'd consider himself the older brother, even though he's actually three months younger. Even though they tend to butt heads, Raimei is very important to him. Near the end of their fifth year, Raimei discovered that Alfred had been, "for her own good," helping to hide her brother's presence from her since March, which put a bit of a strain on their relationship (in fact, for a while she insisted they were no longer friends). Nevertheless, he hasn't given up. Haseo Their relationship got off to a rocky start when Haseo started dating Raimei, but once Alfred started getting over her-- and Haseo was determined that Alfred shouldn't hate him-- they actually became good friends. They get along best when they're giving each other a hard time, but when shit goes down they usually have each others' backs. Alfred thinks he's a bit of a buttinski, but overall a good guy. He seems to always manage to pull Haseo out of his slumps by being, well, ridiculously normal, and for his part Haseo does the same for him. Toris Lorainis They've known each other for a while and are pretty good friends, despite being in different houses. Alfred thinks Toris needs to be a little more assertive sometimes, but he knows he's got it in him. Alfred accidentally scared the crap out of him one time when he was in a foul mood, but Toris has since forgiven him for it. Alfred seems to be the only person, besides his brothers, that Toris trusts completely (although he's still not always entirely open with him). Fin Fish She threatened to destroy his broom and dressed him up in a French maid outfit, but for some reason he still doesn't hate her outright. They've even started to become friends, after Alfred was concerned for Fin after she took a hard loss as temporary quidditch captain, and Fin came to visit Alfred in the hospital wing after he hurt himself fighting his father. Fin made more progress in patching up their family issues than anyone else managed to, and slowly she's beginning to (though not entirely purposefully) let him in on her own issues. She's not happy with the way he's been dealing with his recent breakup. Lenalee Lee He's always thought she was a nice girl, but ever since the castle took them ten years into the future, where Lenalee was his tragically widowed sister-in-law, he's sort of adopted her as another little sister (who's actually older than him) he never had, except that he did. In the future. It's complicated. Either way, she's a comfort when he's having a bad day, and a pleasure when he's not. Tohru Honda A sweet girl that Alfred is rather fond of. He thinks she's adorable (and often flirts, though without really meaning to), but their relationship has always been purely platonic. They often help each other out with things and encourage each other. Tohru graduated from Hogwarts at the end of Alfred's fifth year, but is returning in the fall to become a TA, which makes Alfred happy. Shin Sawada Alfred's friend and roommate since first year. Like most of Alfred's friends, they give each other a good-natured hard time. Shin is partly responsible for, if not introducing, certainly fostering Alfred's muggle fascination since, as a half-blood, he was able to tell him a lot about the muggle world. He invited Alfred to spend time at his house one summer, but that was rather short-lived, because of... reasons. Samus Aran Their relationship is... interesting. They initially started talking over the journals when Samus mentioned her guardian's desire to send her to military bootcamp for the summer. Alfred thought this sounded like the greatest thing since sliced bread. Samus was less thrilled. Somehow this led to a quick friendship. Alfred wasn't sure whether to believe her when she claimed not to have a crush on him (after offering to badtouch him and see if he liked it), and he's not sure whether he'd mind if she did, but he won't let it be an issue. Recently she promised to kick the crap out of him for refusing to fight girls. In the end, it was a tie, or at least until they find time for a rematch. Botan Alfred's fellow Beater. She teases him a lot, but they get along pretty well. She always seems a little confused when he suggests that he cares about her, but it's pretty clear that the feeling is mutual. Suzaku Kururugi Fellow Gryffindor and teammate, he and Alfred are jock buddies, bonding over manly things like punching stuff... fixing things... cooking outdoors... oh, and cats. And girls being confusing. Marta Lualdi His ex-girlfriend. They started talking through the journals shortly after winter break his fifth year, her fourth. When she wrote him a story about dinosaur-mounted lasers and aliens with jetpacks, it was love at first sight. She was looking for a knight in shining armor hero, he was looking for someone to dote on him endlessly. In other words: they were perfect for each other.... Even if they don't really have that much in common. They eventually broke up when Marta's jealousy and Alfred's tactile nature (with his majority female friend group) reached a boiling point. Dropped Yuuri Shibuya Another roommate and source of muggle goodies. He won Alfred's heart forever when he suggested organizing a Hogwarts baseball team, and, moreover, offered to bring him to a real game someday. Dean Winchester Another of Alfred's roommates, although due to certain circumstances Dean entered Hogwarts late, and is two years older than his peers. Initially he and Alfred did not get along (Dean thought Alfred was a blowhard, and consequently Alfred thought Dean was an asshole), but Alfred won Dean over with his tale of EPIC SQUID BATTLE and his actions during the Hogwarts dragon attack. Consequently, Alfred thinks he is less of an asshole. Crona Makenshi A soft-spoken, but good-hearted, Hufflepuff girl, whom Alfred has talked to several times. He was a bit disturbed when he found out that she was a Parselmouth, but he's more or less gotten over it. He considers Crona a friend and feels the need to lok out for her. Spirit Albarn Pre-Auror Training professor and head of Gryffindor House. Alfred's not a big fan of authority figures, but if he had to pick an adult to trust, it would probably be Papa. It probably helps that Spirit's not always the most... mature of people. Even though he's not a big fan of boys, he seems to be quite fond of Alfred, and tries to help him out (albeit not too successfully) with his teenage troubles. Maron Kusakabe TA for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Sex Ed instructor in a pinch. She and Alfred seem to be at odds more often than not, with her frequent scolding him (for various indiscretions) and giving him detentions. She does it because she cares, though, and Alfred still likes her despite himself. His appearing naked in her sink during an unfortunate event hasn't helped anything, though. Neutral Matthew Kirkland Alfred's twin brother. Most people mistake him for Alfred, which Alfred sometimes uses to his advantage, though it does irk him (after all, "I'm much better-looking!"). They get along alright as long as Matthew stays out of his way, but Alfred really does care about his brother, deep down. Peter Kirkland Alfred's obnoxious brat of a younger brother. For some reason, Peter really looks up to him, which Alfred finds flattering, if incredibly annoying. He could do without the increasingly awkward questions, though. Gau Meguro He defends Raikou, which as far as Alfred's concerned, makes him part of the problem. Even so, he's also friends with Raimei, and at least appears to be concerned about her welfare. Alfred isn't sure how much to trust him, but he might not be all bad. Saralegui Sargon They had a chance to get along, they really did. But then Sara insulted him (rather inadvertently, the first time), and his natural tendency for teasing certainly didn't help matters. They were pretty much constantly at odds ever since then, even though Sara eventually became rather friendly with Alfred's circle of friends. Recently, through circumstances no one completely understands, they managed to have a civilized conversation, and even agreed to hang out at some point. Yao Wong Alfred's uncle, and new professor. While the inability to get along with Arthur is usually a plus in Alfred's book, the two of them never really managed to hit it off. They never interacted much when Alfred was young, and conversations tend to go the awkward way conversations do with relatives one sees only once in a blue moon. Alfred partially blames Yao for James' intrusion into his life, although he was also the one to take him out of it again. Anti-friends Arthur Kirkland Alfred's father, and current nightmare. After ignoring him for three months following Alfred's Christmas rebellion, he followed his sons to Hogwarts and took up a teaching position, much to the dismay of... all three of them, really. What really frustrates Alfred, though, is Arthur's refusal to just get mad at him. Even worse, he's gone so far as to be generally approving of Alfred's choices. The cad! Raikou Shimizu Raimei's older brother, and also the (supposed) destroyer of the Shimizu clan. Alfred has hated him on principle ever since Raimei told him the story of her parents' murder, and Raikou has not done much to redeem himself in Alfred's admittedly biased eyes since turning up at Hogwarts not terribly long after. He wasn't expecting someone quite so... gay, though. Belphegor Varia A rather nasty piece of work. Alfred got involved with him in the defense of several of his friends, including Raimei. He initially challenged him to a fight, but later backed down when Raimei made him promise, leading Bel to brand him as a coward and full of hot air. Bel infuriates him, but as he doesn't want to get expelled, or worse, upset Raimei, Alfred hasn't attempted to do anything about it yet. James Wong Alfred's cousin. James lived at the Kirkland house for a period as a child, after his parents divorced and his mother (Arthur's sister), fell ill. Alfred didn't take kindly to the new addition to the family, especially with his tendency to be blunt and lack the smiles and exuberance that made Peter (the other intruder) somewhat endearing. Yuri Lowell They got off on the wrong foot when Yuri introduced himself as an ex-con, and since then he's taken it into his head to fuck with Alfred at every opportunity. Alfred's convinced he's probably some sort of psychopath. Lelouch Lamperouge They just sort of hate each other on principle. Zero Kiryuu He told Alfred to go die in a ditch! Alfred is not a fan. Li Shenshung Although Alfred initially decided that Li was below his notice, seeming to be rather incompetent for a Ministry member, he chose to pick on Alfred on the wrong day (namely, when he was feeling particularly anti-establishment), and got a few choice words in return. Li responded with a threat, and Alfred moved him to the enemies list pretty darn quick. Other 13 (Pronounced, but not spelled, Thirteen) His cat, an orange tabby with a white star on her forehead. She was given to him by Lind Wanijima, who claims she came in a box left at his house by a stripper, after winter vacation his fifth year. Raimei's cat Chaser is her sister. 13 likes to wander around Gryffindor tower, which she owns, and whore herself out for pets, but she (almost) always comes back at night to sleep on Alfred, and has admitted (when she could speak English) that she finds him pretty cute, for a human. Abigail Abby for short. A Comet 260 painted candy-apple red and kept in top condition with tender loving care. Alfred purchased her at the beginning of his fifth year at Hogwarts, with the money he made from his first summer job. Later, she carried him all the way from London back to Hogwarts when he ran away from home. In a way, Abby represents his independence. He considers her his baby and wears her (travel-sized for convenience) on a cord around his neck for safekeeping. Some people find this strange. Trivia *Alfred's only weakness is freshly-baked apple pie. Preferably with vanilla ice cream. *The F stands for Freedom. Not Floyd, whatever you've heard. *His last name isn't actually Jones in any legal sense. He just made that one up. Somehow he gets everyone to call him that anyway. *Contrary to popular belief, Alfred does not have herpes. Only mouth AIDS. **And he Did Not Have Sex With That Woman. *He must have picked up that American accent from watching all those muggle movies. Yeah, that's it. *No, he and Raimei are never going to get together, so don't ask. External Links Character journal